


Hell in a Hotel Room [Part 1]

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Series: Situations of Seras Victoria [5]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21





	

(Hellsing Headquarters)

"You want to go to war that badly. You brought this on yourself." Sir Integra sneered.

(An undisclosed room)

"-Let's see you dance, you freaks. Show me some hell." Alexander Anderson smirked.

(Hotel)

A man stood near the window showing the blood red moon. He laughed at the red moon with extreme mirth.

"Now it's time to go to war," He said to the air with a large grin.

A large siege of men and women then surrounded the room where they bust down the door, which opened to reveal a man that was standing in front of the large window lightened by the eerie moon. The soldier leading the unit yelled out shooting and unloading all of his bullets into the man, with the group following a second later.

After unloading several clips, they all stopped shooting. The man fell dead to the unforgiving ground with a slam.

"Search the area. They said there were two terrorists in this room, we found one, now let's find the other one. Search and tear apart this entire floor as there could be more hiding."

"Yessir!" The group yelled.

The group was about to leave until a raspy voice called out.

" _Dogs..._ "

A few of the soldiers then turned back to the 'dead' body with a curious and worried glance.

"That was a very good try..however." The man twitched his fingers, the blood flowing back to the bullet-torn corpse on the floor.

'What the fuck...' Several of the soldiers thought.

"I cannot be killed by dogs."

The man...no monster then flowed back together completely whole and unharmed.

"It takes a man in order to kill a monster."

(Seras' POV)

And with, that he began his attack. He latched his teeth onto the neck of a soldier closest to him and tossed him over to the side, where his head bounced away from his body from when he hit the floor.

The monster yelled out charging, tearing apart three of my comrades into halves. I was dragged out of the room, yelling at them to let me go. As the soldier left behind, had the door slammed shut in front of him. His terrified face was the last thing, I saw before the hallway went dark.

I wrestled my grip out of their hands and ran back towards the penthouse doors. I could hear, "No! You're a monster!"

I slammed myself against the door which shocked the soldier behind it. "Fuck it, open the door, open it you bastard!" I yelled, pounding against the unyielding door frame.

I snarled, "Fuck it." and then I unleashed several high-powered rounds from my rifle, hoping to miss the soldier behind the door and get the monster behind it. All the bullet holes my gun made, allowed me to open the door and saw that the soldier still alive.

The soldier who looked close to pissing himself fell backward, staring up at the woman who came to save him.

"S-seras?" He asked, wondering. His fear causing havoc on his ability to stay awake.

"Yes, it's me. Now come on." I said, trying to get a grip on the fallen soldier.

However, before she could lift him, she pulled forward, throwing her into the room along with the soldier, the door suddenly disappeared, nowhere to be seen. The red moon was the group's sole observer.

She hit a solid wall and became disorientated. The quivering soldier backed up against the wall where the door used to be and the monster who looked like a man slowly went towards him.

"Yes...people keep telling me that. So, what does that make you who would stand against me, soldier? A man? A dog? A monster?" He asked with a large smile, his shadow covering the fear-induced soldier with every step.

The man never stopped staring into the fiery eyes of the monster as he brought his gun to his head and fired. Splattering his brains on the door behind him.

The man stiffened, but a soft growl sounded through the air and the slight cracking of his knuckles told her he was angry. I moved to sit up from her lying position on the floor, making as little noise as possible, but his head snapped to my direction the second I sat up.

He crossed the room with a few steps, towering over her kneeling form. The room was dead silent as the pair looked at each other.

He was looking for something, anything in my eyes that showed that I was feeling fear, but all I felt was rebellion and anger at the deaths of her comrades who died at his hands.

The silence between the pair was interrupted by the footfalls and shouts of men and women surrounding the hallway, some cursing was heard through the thick doors as they shouted over the topic of blood.

The red-eyed monster turned his attention away from the door and back to me, waiting to see what I'd do, but I stayed silent, silently hoping that the group of soldiers would leave so he would focus his all attention on me.

A low chuckle resounded from him as if he heard my thoughts and as if he was amused by my sacrifice to save several people. I glared at him, but it didn't matter to me that he could easily kill me, for something as small as that.

He just smiled at me and turned his back towards me and went outside to complete his mission. I clenched my hands into fists and grit my teeth at the upcoming deaths of my friends.

(Third POV)

The door closed with a soft click as Seras looked down, but then the too quiet silence drew her attention.

"Huh?" She rubbed the back of her head, but a sharp pain shot through her spine and she barely held back a yelp of pain. Her hand was covered with blood, she must have hit her head when she was thrown into the room. Her monolog was interrupted because of the gunshots and shouts of pain, suddenly filling the room.

She moved slowly towards the door, moving the soldier who killed himself to the side and closed his eyes out of respect, even though a darker part of her mind, though that he was a coward who took the easy way out, but she squashed the dark afterthought and moved forward.

The screams and the heavy scent of the blood wafted through the room as she cracked a peak through the door, the monster was feasting on one of the dead carcasses of the maimed group of soldiers in the hallway. An aura of red was covering him, or maybe it was the lingering mist of blood engulfing the hallway, she wasn't sure at the moment.

She grabbed the closest rifle and took aim at the elevator button, one of her colleagues was kept the elevator door from closing and was shot in the chest for the team to finally close the door, but was forced open by the monster and was about to slaughter them all, but a loud shot rang through the hallway, which shocked everyone that was present. The shot smashed through the elevator button and the elevator doors slammed shut and the cart holding all the soldiers zoomed down and the crash from many stories below was heard.

The snarling of the monster and whimpering and panting of his now hypnotized soldier were the only sounds in the room. He didn't say anything, but his eyes were that of malice and hatred for getting in his way, but soon the emotions she disappeared in a haze of red. The blood around his mouth, outlining his sharp teeth were not of any help of calming her racing heart.

He snarled at the drooling soldier withering in pain on the blood-stained floor. "Restrain her."

The mindless soldier stood and charged at me, snarling like a controlled animal. He tackled her to the bloody floor, yelled incoherently and gnashing his teeth, he grabbed her arms holding her in place, but she kept struggling. He picked her up and pressed her against one of the pillars, tying her hands with their own belts, effectively trapping her in place.

He ripped open her shirt, the buttons flying everywhere along with her baby blue bra falling to the floor, staining red.

Seras grit her teeth at the crazed soldier continued to strip her, avoiding and ignoring her attempts at stopping him, but she finally got a good kick in that sprawled him onto the floor. The hit made a sharp crack resound through the room as he fell to the floor and he started to twitch and then finally stilled. The shock of having bullet wounds through his chest and the strength her kick to his head finally put him down.

She panted as the cold air of the room, was starting to get to her, making her nipples harden. All she had on was her open, buttonless work shirt, her pants and panties were on the floor in tatters. Her eyes were closed so she didn't notice how the man walk towards her until he was right in front of her face.

Her eyes snapped open and she stifled a scream at seeing him up close, his face blank not showing any emotion, his eyes faded from the red they were a few minutes ago. They were a sunset, it was shocking and it drew you in, but she stopped herself.

He suddenly did something that made her forget to breathe for a few seconds. His lips were suddenly on hers, his large tongue was forced between her lips, the metallic blood of her comrades filled her taste buds, which made her squirm. He finally removed his tongue with a string of saliva attached to her lips, his hands roaming her body, his left playing with her pussy lips and his right hand and mouth were playing with her breasts that were smudged with blood stains.

Seras closed her eyes and clenched her hands tight trying to push back the pleasure she felt at his hands, but suddenly she felt something bad was going to happen. Her eyes snapped open and she saw a giant bulge tenting his black slacks and the heavy feeling of fear flooded through her veins.

Suddenly, all his attention was focused on her pussy, fingering and spreading her, her juices flowing down, however, a zipping noise then cut through her struggle as she looked down but suddenly wish that she hadn't. He was huge and twitching as he lined himself up at her entrance.

"N-no!"

He slammed himself into her, as a scream ripped from her mouth as the outline of his cock showed just below her stomach. The pain was mind-numbing as he slowly removed himself to quickly force himself back in.

She yelped at his thrusts going in and out of her snatch, she grits her teeth at the growing pleasure she was feeling at his hands. She wanted to scream and kick him, but she couldn't, it was like she wasn't in control of her body.

"D-dammit! Stop-p th-rusting!" Seras barely got out.

He just looked at her as he continued his pounding, their eyes connected, but his are with slight surprise that her eyes were still focused, sharp and cold like ice chips, not dull and hazy. The stubbornness he could feel through her, that she refused to fall and embraced her pleasure, made his blood burn as he wanted more.

He wanted her...

He wanted her to be broken, those sapphire ice chips she had for eyes to be melted and dull in pleasure as she screamed his name over and over again.

He suddenly grabbed her boobs in a vice grip, flicking a thumb and pinching one nipple, while using his tongue to flick and suck on another switching at random as her nipples stood puffy and red from his forceful sucking. He could feel her tighten around his cock as he started to pound faster.

"Nah..ha..s-stop it, already." Seras barely got out.

His thrusts were not helping in her ability to stay conscious, and if he could sense her weakening he continued to pound away searching for that certain spot that would make her see stars.

"Aah! Gah! Ha!" Seras gasped.

His smirk made her insides clench and she turned away from him, but he grabbed her chin and slammed his lips down on hers as he worked on bringing her to an orgasm.

She was trembling as his thrusts kept pounding her G-spot and she closed her eyes at all her warmth pooling into the pit of her stomach, he was close as well, but he wanted her to come first.

He leaned close to her ear and said, "Cum for me, Seras Victoria."

Her voice trembled, but there was an edge of stubbornness still there. "Not willingly to you, fucker."

He chuckled, his laughter resounding through her body as felt herself being pushed over the edge.

"Enjoy yourself, Seras," He whispered huskily.

And with that, she came, she wrapping her legs around his waist as her grip tightened so much that ripped apart the belt holding her. She fisted her hands into his red blazer as he released himself inside her with a grunt.

Her body shook as he blasted his first shot of cum and each one was bigger than the last and it was filling her stomach, making a mortified blush run across her cheeks.

A satisfied look appeared in his eyes as he looked straight at her, he pulled himself out of her having some of his cum spilling out, coating the inner thighs of her legs. She slowly slid to the sticky blood coated ground. Her breath ragged from his forceful fucking, sweat covering her body as she stared up at her assaulter.

He towered over her and then kneeled, looking directly into her eyes and whispering the word, "Sleep."

Seras slowly fell to the side and went into a deep sleep. He stood back up and walked towards the elevator shaft and with one last look towards Seras' unconscious body, he whispered, "I'll be back for you."

And with that he jumped down the shaft, to commence in his ordered slaughter.

* * *

Ending it! 

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21! 

 


End file.
